Vermiculo, the Second Angel
by Benjyboy
Summary: AU: Sanguinius' son, Vermiculo is about to be found, hidden on Baal. What shall he do? Will he lead his Father's loyal Astartes? Will he stand as a crimson light against the Alien, the Mutant and the Heretic? Will feature the Salamanders, Ultramarines as well. Warning! Battles based on Apocalypse games!
1. Prologue: The Unseen Angel

**A/N: This is an idea I have had for a while now. This isn't original, nor too well thought out, but think of it as a grimdark plotbuuny and you should do fine.**

**Anyway, this is the theory of: What if Sanguinius had a son? Well, since he was an attractive, charming man in a position of authority, and I doubt women would be too busy looking at Mortarion with goo-goo eyes, it wouldn't be impossible for lack of female interest.**

**So, how would he affect the Imperium? I'm making it so that he only appears in M41, long after dear ol' dad is dead. This means that he will be adapting to the new situation, and new enemies, than those in M31, the Tyranids, Tau and Necrons especially.**

**As to how he got there without being heard of; well, let's see...**

"Commander Dante. I wish to speak to you in private, I have found many disturbing things on my travels." Brother Corbulo spoke evenly, calmly despite the news he had found.

He had just returned from a rather mundane Ork attack on the hive-world of Jurt, a few thousand light-years away. While there, the _Bloodcaller_ had come under heavy fire from the Orks, resulting in dreadful damage to the Warpdrives. The damage was repaired by Brother Incarael, but even the Master of the Blade needed time to mend such things, so in that time, Brother Corbulo took the chance to study under the Magos Genetor, a geneticist within the Adeptus Mechanicus, in an effort to learn a method to cure the Flaw. While he was there, he learnt of some documents, said to be penned by the ArchAngel Sanguinius himself.

Corbulo had decided to look at them, and study their nature before he left. Within the dcuments were mentions of a child, possibly an Astartes, called Vermiculo, and a hidden chamber on Baal, somewhere near Angel's Fall. The documents spoke of Vermiculo being in the cave, of the relics Sanguinius placed in the cave.

The document's spoke of the Emperor Himself, visiting this cave, with Sanguinius and Vermiculo, and leaving 'a peice of Sanguinius' inside the cave. If this was true, then the cave _must_ be found. Corbulo had taken the yellowed parchment with him, rereading the blood-red writing over and over, trying to discern any hidden meanings.

When the _Bloodcaller _arrived on Baal, Corbulo had made haste to Commander Dante's chambers, hoping to recieve an audience with the Chapter Master. Now he had been given the chance to retell the tale, he told Dante everything. The cave, and it's importance seemed to catch Dante unawares, even if the ancient warrior didn't show it.

"Is that so? I shall call the Chapter Command, then we can decide upon who shall search for such a location. If it is near Angel's Fall then we will need to act fast, the Time of Challenge shall soon be upon us, and after the casulties sutained on Jurt, I fear that it will be too important to delay.

"Very well then Commander Dante. As you think best." Brother Corbulo said, making the sign of the Aquilla before leaving for his own chambers.

Commander Dante was left alone in the great hall he had spoke to Corbulo in.

_Primarch help us, what did you need to hide?_ Dante prayed, calling upon Sanuinius for answers. The great Angel didn't see fit to respond.

**A/N: Well, there's the prologue. I will be continuing this, but updates will be slow. There is a way to speed up updates however, and it involves the text box below. Yes, this is the part of the fic where I beg feebly for reviews so; PLEASE! DON'T BE SHY! Anyway, to all you readers, bye!**


	2. The Piece of the Primarch

**A/N: I'm back! Here is the next installment of Vermiculo's story. First though, some reviews!**

**Guest: I thank you for the kind words, and I shall try to make the chapters longer. I think that the Blood Angels are 99% awesome as well. I just wish that Dante was an eternal warrior. He's a thousand years old! That might as well be eternal! Thank you for the review.**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: Soon, very soon. But first, we'll need to find him won't we... Thanks for the review!**

**tim: I thank you for the review. And because you said please, here is the update.**

_The ArchAngel had returned to Baal. After one hundred centuries, the ArchAngel had returned! But it was not him. This Angel was not Sanguinius, but he was a part of the Angel. Closer than any Blood Angel had ever been. He saw grass begin to grow from the barren desert where the Angel stood. And then came the Storm. _

_The Angel parried blows from a tyranical beast, Sword flashing in the twilight, while around him Astartes died. Not just Blood Angels, but Flesh Tearers, Blood Drinkers, Lamenters, even the renegade Knights of Blood fought against the powerful attackers._

_The attackers themselves were fleeting shadows. Each one was a void, draining light from Baal. _

_Lightening flashed. Corbulo now stood aboard the _Blade of Vengeance_. The Angel was wounded, while Corbulo administered aid. He didn't have to think, his dreamself did it. But he understood what had happened, a powerful blow from a Lightening Claw had struck the Angel's Chest. Fury burned in his psyche, but the Flaw seemed to be cured._

_A bright light shone from the viewport. He looked at the screen, and saw Baal, and it's moons glow. Then they were gone._

Corbulo awoke from his slumber suddenly. His vision's were never as long as this, and always required several moments to analyze. But not this time.

He donned his blood-red robe and darted to the Reclusiam. He knelt in prayer for nearly an hour before an image of the Primarch. He prayed for help in finding this cave. He prayed for the knowledge on how to stop Baal's death. He prayed for the Primarch's aid in finding the elusive cure to the Flaw.

"Greetings, High Priest Corbulo. It is good to see you hear, I have some questions for you." A voice came from behind the knelt Astartes.

"Greetings to you, Chaplain Vitrus. I shall finish my prayers, then I shall answer your questions." Corbulo responded. Vitrus had made a name for himself on Jurt, leading Assault squad Atreone into the Warbosses bodyguard, striking Warboss Deffbringuh low with his crozius.

"As you wish, master Corbulo, thank you." Vitrus said humbly as he knelt befor the same effigy of Sanguinius in prayer. Vitrus' prayers were short and to the point. He didn't waste words, but that was his belief. Actions spoke louder than words, and striking down the Emperor's enemies was the best prayer one could offer.

As the pair finished their various vows and rites, Corbulo spoke.

"You had questions for me?" Corbulo asked quietly. They were alone in the chapel, but he still showed the hallowed grounds respect.

"Yes, High Chaplain Astorath set-off in search of you, I wonder why you are not with him?" Vitrus asked.

Corbulo was hard to wake when he had a vision, but those who needed him usually waited until they passed.

"I have not seen him. I thank you for informing me, but I feel I know where he is." Corbulo stated.

"I see. Well, I would ask you to go to him, Commander Dante requested your presence in the Council rooms." Vitrus said in a low voice. "I must say, it sounded urgent."

"I shall, thank you." Corbulo informed him with a nod. The Chaplain's black and gold robes rustled slightly as he turned to return to the upper levels of the Reclusiam.

Corbulo took his leave also, headed toward the Council chambers. He wandered down the long, blessed halls. Crimson lights were spaced every twenty yards, lighting up holy tapestries and elaborately made statues of chapter heroes, glorius battles and the Primarch Himself. Corbulo briefly paused to look at an image of the latter, he noted that he stood with the Emperor as well. They stood near Angel's Fall in this image. Sanguinius looked saddened, he was pointing to a small Crevice in the rocks.

Realization dawned on Corbulo.

"By the Throne!" He whispered.

He walked on, his eidetic memory noting where the tapestry was.

He knocked thrice upon the large, golden door. He was admitted by a Chapter Serf, who let him in silently. He extended an apology to the assembled leaders of the Chapter.

"It is of no import, we were just discussing the repairs needed to be done upon the _Bloodcaller_. Not something we needed you here for." Dante answered evenly. "But now that you are, we can move on to the reason for this meeting. If you would, High Priest?"

Corbulo nodded to Commander Dante, then began his tale. He told those assembled of the records he had found. Of the 'piece of Sanguinius' and the hidden vault. Then he told them of his visions, worry gripped those assembled, but also hope. Then he told them of his prayer, and of the tapestry. That hope bloomed.

"Brother Incarael, please dispatch some servitors to retrieve the tapestry." Dante requested of the master Artificer.

Incarael released a short blast of static, Techna-Linguis, and then informed the Chapter Master that it was done.

"What is to be done about this then? We should already be searching the area, we have the possibility of finding a cure for the Flaw and we are only discussing it! I can hear yet more Battle Brothers succumbing, why are we not searching?" Astorath the Grim, High Chaplain of the Blood Angels demanded, looking angered by the stalling.

"Because, we have only just discovered this yesterday, and because we only now have an inkling of where to look. Once the tapestry has arrived, I shall gather a taskforce for the search." Dante placated the forboding Chaplain.

"Hmmph." Astorath grunted.

"The tapestry is outside, Commander Dante." Brother Incarael spoke.

"Thank you, Brother Incarael." Dante responded.

The servitors were admitted, two of the lobotomized techno-organics carried the ancient tapestry. The machine-beasts placed the tapestry on a long, adamantium table. They proceeded to walk to the door, where they stood, oblivious to the monumental occasion taking shape within the room.

"Show us the crevice you mentioned, Brother Corbulo." Dante ordered.

Corbulo took no offence at the order, the situation was important, more so for the Time of Challenge was only weeks away.

"Here. See how both the Emperor and Sanguinius look upon it?" Corbulo answered, his finger was an inch away from the tapestry.

"Very well. Brother Incarael, ready a trio of Stormravens for the strike force, and awaken Brother Taral, we may need his strength. We shall need you as well. Astorath, Corbulo, you shall accompany myself. Captain Phaeton, bring two of your Tactical Squads, we shall set off in an hour. May the Emperor protect, my Brothers." Dante finished before turning and heading to retrieve his armour.

The others left as well, collecting what they needed.

**Two standard hours later, Baal Secundus.**

**The following is based on a battle report. The Crevice was a safe point which the Blood Angels needed to reach and hold for two turns, the battle was against enemies with House Rules. **

The Stormravens touched down five hundred meters from the giant likeness of the Archangel. Disembarking, Dante surveyed the scene. Dull, barren desert stretched up to the statue, even from here, Dante could see the crevice which concealed the target.

The two Tactical squads readied themselves. The situation called for mobility, so neither squad had a heavy weapon. Squad Rafen had a flamer, while squad Gelk had been equipped with a meltagun. The air rippled with a series of dull _whoosh_ noises overhead. Looking up, Dante saw three boulders soar overhead, impacting with the Stormravens. The enormous gunships were forced to disengage.

Casting his keen eyes about in the darkness, Dante spotted a concealed cluster of catapults on a crag twenty four meters away .

"Atop that ridge!" Dante shouted.

Bolter fire echoed, riddling the cliffs with pockmarks and broken rocks, but doing little else.

"Get to the cave!" Dante ordered.

The ground trembled as Brother Taral was released from on high. He landed on the crag, his assault cannon already spinning up.

"For the Primarch!" The Dreadnought bellowed, unloading a storm of rounds from his cannon, ripping into the wooden constructs.

Two crumbled at the onslaught, their crews torn asunder by high caliber rounds, the entire cluster wasn't able to unleash a rock on the Astartes below.

Taral spewed hot promethium from his heavy flamer, setting the final catapult a light. He took a moment to look at the attackers.

"Mutants! Brothers, be wary, the filth seldom attack in small numbers!" Taral called out through his vox.

Running to the edge of the cliff, Taral leapt off, remembering his hundreds of years as a Vanguard veteran and what he had learnt there. The hydraulics in his legs groaned at the pressure, but stood firm in the act.

"Go! We must hurry!" Dante bellowed. In that instant, hundreds of mutants appeared from behind rocks and from under the sand itself.

A group of twenty charged forward, chattering and growling as they ran at squad Rafen. Rafen ordered his Brothers to fire at the attackers, to absorb the charge as best they could. Boltguns howled, and Rafen's plasma pistol joined in the song of hatred, cutting into the mutants. At the last second, the flamer released a deluge of promethium and death into the unruly mob, leaving only sixteen.

Rafen, power sword hacking gleefully, led a ferocious counter-attack. Seven mutants fell before they could strike. The mob wasn't to be brought low so easily. With a sickening crunch, a mutant brought down a large, clublike hand upon Brother Fesart's head, smashing aside the Astartes with great difficulty.

Brother Fesart's comrades avenged him, cutting down the mutant with their knives.

The mutant's quailed at the display of savagery, several turned and fled, but others stayed.

"Astorath! Aid squad Rafen!" Dante bellowed down the vox-link.

No sooner had he said this than the sound of a chainsword alert him to Corbulos plight. The priest took every blow without difficulty, where his armour failed, his will did not. He took every blow from a horde of twelve, sickle-armed mutants. The twisted bones in their hands becoming ill-formed blades.

"Have at thee, Mutant!" Corbulo spat as Heaven's Teeth bit through yet another mutant.

Squad Gelk pounded through yet another rag-tag band of mutants with their bolters, Brother Taral flanking them. Another impressive display of fire-power left the path clear for them to reach the crevice. Brother Taral began to give orders to squad Gelk.

"Provide cover for our Brothers!" He shouted. "By the wings of Sanguinius, the one to kill the fewest mutants will earn my derision!"

"Aye, Brother! Open fire!" Sergeant Gelk ordered his squad.

Dante jetted over to Brother Incarael, who was battling seven mutants, his servitors were crippled. Just as his axe struck a mutant down, a pair of mechandendrites punched through another two, just as a wrench-axe brought down a third. The path was clear for the pair to disengage from the mutant horde. Dante led Incarael to the crevice next, as Corbulo began to show signs of injury in his battle.

Corbulo finally dispatched his last opponent, weighing in the brute with a ceramite clad knee to the skull. Feeling the Red Thirst in his throat, the beare of the Red Grail raced to Squad Rafen, who consisted of Rafen, Astorath and two marines. Astorath caved another mutant with the Executioners axe, after Rafen had removed an arm.

The last mutants dealt with, the remaining Blood Angels left for the crevice, save for Corbulo, who took the time to remove the progenoid organs from his fallen Brothers.

As soon as Corbulo reached he crevice, more mutants emerged from the sands, intent on devouring the remaining Blood Angels. They rushed forwards, only to be strafed by the three tormraven gunships, who raced off before a counter attack could be mustered.

The remaining mutants were crushed by overwhelming firepower, assault cannon rounds ripping through swathes of corrupted bodies, bolts detonating inside unhallowed flesh.

Not a single mutant reached the crevice unscathed, but those that did made their presence known, one devoured an entire Astartes from squad Gelk, only to be crushed by the Axe Mortalis. The mutants were being driven back, and by dawn, all that remained were sundered corpses.

"Damage report?" Dante asked.

"Five Servitors offlined, eight Astartes dead, one with unusable Gene-Seed." Incarael noted, not mentioning the number of shots fired.

"Dire news..." Dante responded. How could so many Battle-Brothers be lost to mutants? "We must be in the wrong place." Dante added, looking around, there was no cave.

"Mmm." Astorath nodded, dissapointed.

As Brother Incarael turned, his plasma cutter tapped a rock which produced the sound of metal on metal.

"What was that?" Corbulo asked, striding to the 'rock' and rapping on it with his knuckles. A hollow 'ding' alerted him to the fakery.

"It appears our Primarch is a wily one." Corbulo said. "There is something behind this."

"Allow me, Brother Corbulo." Brother Taral's metallic voice spoke, his Bloodfist grasping at the disguised metal. Taral heaved, gyros straining. Rafen used a long, straight mutant bone as a lever, sliding it beneath the rock and pushing. At last, the ruse was removed, revealing a large cave. The inside had been changed, it looked more like a vault. In the far corner, a stasis chamber rested. Along the far wall, documents of unknown content were on bookcases, neat and ordered. A small, box-like stasis chamber was near the otherside of the room.

Corbulo went in first, followed by Brother Haan, squad Rafen's special weapon user. Dante went in next, followed by Astorath and then Brother Incarael.

"Brother Haan, please refrain from using your flamer, these books are very rare and may contain useful knowledge." Brother Incarael requested cordially. He had learnt long ago that asking first made things go much smoother.

"Yes, Brother Tech-Priest, as you wish." Brother Haan nodded, proceeding back outside to stand guard.

Brother Incarael was about to study the books in question, but Dante needed him right now.

"Brother Incarael, I need you to open this." Dante indicated the smaller stasis chamber.

Incarael did so and retrieved the treasures within. Inside was a handflamer, a beautifully crafted power sword and Artificer armour, crafted with a pair of slots on the back. All were bedecked with Blood Angel's heraldry. The sword was inscribed with the words: La Sangre Escurridor.

A red gem twinkled at the bottom of the chest. Plucking it out, Incarael did a quick survey of what it was. It appeared to be an amulet in the shape of a blood drop, inside were complex micro-circuits. It was archeotech, far in advance of what he had ever seen. It had, what he guessed was, a tiny plasma generator, the size of his finger tip. What it powered though, was a mystery to the Techmarine.

"I am unable to tell what this does. It's Machinespirit is uncooperative." Brother Incarael told Commander Dante.

"I see. What is inside the other stasis chamber?" Dante asked.

Corbulo spoke, as he looked through the file next to it.

"Vermiculo, but not much else is said, Sir." Corbulo answered. The Astartes had healed, but he still ached from the damage done in battle. Even the Emperor's finest could only endure so much before it began to show.

"Hmm. What of the 'Piece of Sanguinius'?" Astorath asked, scanning the bookshelf.

"The files indicate that: 'Vermiculo is genetically similar to Sanguinius, but not quite a Primarch, as is common in many standard incidences of procreation.'" Corbulo answered, reading the file with a great deal of shock.

"Procreation?" Astorath asked, not hearing the term before.

"It's how humans usually reproduce." Corbulo answered, still dazed.

"Wait. So, that means what exactly?" Astorath asked again.

"If it means what I think it means, then we are indeed dealing with a 'Piece of Sanguinius'." Corbulo answered, not ready to explain his thoughts.

"I see." Dante broke in, understanding completely.

The Astartes considered all the possible outcomes of openning the stasis chamber. Only when they had called squad Gelk in did they open the device.

Inside was a male, he had shoulder length, golden hair, fine features and slightly tan skin. His eyes were closed, and his body was filled with lithe muscle. He was clearly a Blood Angel by those features, but he seemed to reaffirm this with large, angelic wings with long white feathers. His eyes opened slowly, and he spoke with a strong, confident voice.

"What year is it?" He, Vermiculo, asked. "And while we're at it, who are you?"

**A/N: I'm so cruel! So, everyone like the chapter? If you did I'd like to hear it. If you didn't I'd still like to hear it, just be nice with the news. Anyway, the fight to the crevice played out well. The mutants were placed down again 12" away from the Blood Angel's units after they died, so it took a lot to survive. The dreadnought jump also happened, and it was so cool.**

**Here's the profile for the Mutants.**

**WS B LD SV+**

** 5+**

**The leaders were LD 8 so they were tough to kill, they could only move D6" though. Everyone of 'em that died just didn't stay dead.**

**The catapults were artillery:**

**BS AV: F S R Rocks: Range S AP Type**

**3 10 10 10 G48" 6 5 Blast, Barrage**

**We equipped the Tactical squads like that to represent the relatively light armament they would take to their own world. And yes, Rafen was based on the guy from the Blood Angels novels, but I couldn't remember the squad member's names. As always, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Scion

**A/N: I'm back already with a new chappie! But before that, reviews!**

**imperial truth: I'd be annoyed as well, but he's gonna be particularly ticked, after all, the traitor Lorgar wrote the book about the worship of the Emperor.**

**I don't know if you liked the last chapter, because there were so few reviews, I don't know why though. If you all think my writings perfect, then just say so, if not then tell me what's wrong. I know I sound whiny, but if you don't review, I can't tell if people actually care if I write more or not, so please. From now on, I want at least three reviews per chapter, or I won't update. I know it seems harsh, but I would prefer it if you gave me some inclination that you're reading.**

"Well?" Vermiculo prodded to the Astartes present.

"There are more important things right now. Are you Vermiculo?" The one with a Jump-pack with black wings attached asked.

Vermiculo could tell that he wouldn't get answers in a hurry.

"Yes, now who are you?" He asked again testily.

"Unimportant. Why are you sealed away?" the Asartes demanded.

"To protect me. Now who are you?" Vermiculo asked again, this time growling slightly.

"I am Astorath, these are Corbulo and Commander Dante. Now, to protect you from what?" Astorath answered before questioning.

"The Horus Heresy of course! Now, what year is it?" Vermiculo lost his patience. He snapped at the Astartes, shocking all of them.

"The Horus Heresy? That would mean..." One in red power armour muttered. He bore an old chainsword, and carried the Red Grail.

"It would mean what?" Vermiculo asked with a growl.

"No matter." Dante said, his mask looked like his father's face.

"Yes, it does matter. What does it mean?" Vermiculo demanded.

"I cannot tell you yet. I'm afraid that we'll need you to come with us." He answered.

"Where to?" Vermiculo asked.

"The Halls of Blood." Said Astorath.

"Oh, okay. Is my father there?" Vermiculo asked.

"Who?" Deadpanned Astorath.

"No. If you are who your file indicates, then no." Corbulo answered.

"Who is his father?" Astorath asked.

"The file says that he is Sanguinius' son." Answered the Sanguinary Priest.

"Aren't we all?" Asked Astorath with a raised eyebrow.

"Not like him." Was Dante's response. "He is a more literal son."

"Surely such a thing is documented!" Astorath exclaimed.

"It is. In my father's bedroom are some records of my childhood, just skip the first few chapters and any of the ones from my last birthday with Uncle Russ, now, what year is it?" Vermiculo informed them before questioning again.

"Pardon my earlier rudeness, m'lord, the year is 792M41." Astorath answered in a more careful tone this time, less harsh.

"Wait. Ten thousand years? That can't be right. Father said he would retrieve me after the Heresy was dealt with." Vermiculo spoke more to himself, eyes wide.

"He couldn't, m'lord. I'm sorry." Astorath answered, remember the tales of Sanguinius' sacrifice.

"Why n-" The winged one trailed off mid sentence, realization dawning.

"I'm sorry." Astorath nodded.

"Who won? What of my Grandfather? The other Primarchs?" Vermiculo questioned quickly, tears blinked away.

"The Loyalists bested Horus, while there are no Primarchs left in the Imperium alive, save for Roboute Guilliman, but he is critically injured. I am not aware of your Grandfather." Dante answered this time.

"The Emperor. What happened to him?" Vermiculo asked the golden armoured Astartes.

"He was gravely injured by Horus, He resides in the Golden Throne on Holy Terra." Dante answered.

"And Horus?"

"Dead. By the Emperor's hand." Dante responded.

Vermiculo fell silent, clearly recovering from a severe shock.

"I'm afraid we will need you to come with us, we need to be sure you do not lie to us." Dante told him.

Vermiculo nodded. He stood and walked over to the Techmarine, and took his armour from him before donning it, though he left the weapons there.

"Sergeant Gelk, you and your squad shall guard him, ensure he doesn't escape your sight." Dante ordered.

"Yes, Commander Dante." Gelk answered, taking position with bolt pistol unholstered.

Vermiculo took an elaborate scroll from one of the shelves, and took it with him. When it was questioned by another, he told them it was a gift from his father. The Astartes accepted that at face-value.

The small, strange craft shuddered as it breached the atmosphere of Baal Secundus, leaving for Baal itself. The journey to the Halls of Blood was a short one, no longer than an hour, and uneventful. But the Techmarine, Brother Incarael as the others called him, had collected the other books and various computer files there.

If Vermiculo remembered correctly, there were a few books which could help the Techmarine, one was written about ferromantic incantations, one about the plasma conduits, and another was about various propellant mixes used during the Great Crusade. Vermiculo had no idea about the technological regression the Imperium had gone through, making the knowledge much sought after.

When the Stormraven touched down, Vermiculo was escorted out by Sergeant Gelk and his squad. The attendant Techmarines in the area all stopped to look at him when he steeped down the front ramp.

The red-robed Adepts watched on as a winged warrior, in the likeness of their Primarch was led to the Council chambers.

The group continued on the way, reaching the chamber after several minutes of walking. Brother Incarael had ordered a servitor to place the books in armoury, while Vermiculo told him which books contained what, having recovered from the shock of his father's death. Incarael thanked him for the knowledge, while Corbulo took some blood from his wing to run some tests, ensure Vermiculo spoke the truth. He dispatched a high ranking Sanguinary Priest to perform the tests while he was at council.

The door to the chamber opened, revealing several members of the Council in their places. Ten captains, in complete battle dress, along with Seraphan, Exalted Herald of Sanguinius and Chief Librarian Mephiston were ready and waiting. Bellephon sat in his seat, as commander of the Blood Angel's fleet, he held much sway over the Council.

"Greetings Brothers." Dante offered "This is Vermiculo, alleged son of Sanguinius, not by Insanguination, but by the more traditional method."

Several pairs of eyes widened.

"What sort of trick is this?" Captain Machiavelli of the 4th company demanded.

"Tests are under way to ensure he speaks the truth. That is all we know. Until then, we need to ensure we are not betrayed, and that the Prmarch's possible scion is safe. We shall place him with the Sanguinary Guard until we are certain he is safe. If he is lying, then regardless of his true identity, we shall execute him." Dante pronounced. "Brother Seraphan, would you please assemble a squad of Guard. Mephiston, I would ask you to contact as many other descendant Chapters of the Blood Angel's to tell them of this news." He asked of the two indicated. "Brother Corbulo, how long does such a test take?" Dante requested.

"Around fifteen minutes, Sir. However, I asked the novitiate to recheck the data. There is also no way that the match will show 100% exact specifications to the current Gene-Seed databases." Corbulo answered.

"Why not?" Asked Bellerophon, the vox-caster at his neck ampifying his quiet words.

"Vermiculo is not the product of Insanguination, his Mother's DNA will be prominant as well. I took the sample from his wings to ensure we do not have another incident like the Arkio Heresy." Corbulo explained.

"Very good, Corbulo." Dante answered. "Until the results are returned, Vermiculo is to be watched at all times. Not a word of this may leave this chamber, this could be fatal if mishandled."

"What of the Inquisition? Should we not inform them?" Asked Captain Phaeton.

"If the results come back positive, then we shall. Otherwise, secrecy is best." Dante answered Phaeton. "Meeting adjourned, may the Emperor protect."

Brother Seraphan led Vermiculo to the waitng area of the Sanguinary Guard. They were all garbed in the golden Artificer armour Vermiculo remembered, all armed with the two handed swords and axes he used to see often.

"Would you like to go anywhere, Sir?" Seraphan asked of Vermiculo. He seemed to be hoping that he was indeed Sanguinius' son.

"I would like to know what has occured in the past ten thousand years. Then I will think on what I am to do." Vermiculo answered cordially.

"Very well. What do you wish to know?"

"What are Chapters?" Vermiculo asked of Seraphan.

"Chapters are small, self contained armies, each consisting of one thousand Astartes, though some number more or less than that number. They are descended form the original Legions." Seraphan explained.

"How many are descended from the Blood Angels?" Vermiculo quested.

"Several, at least nine that I am aware of. Though there were more, but they have been destroyed." Seraphan told him with great sadness.

"How were they destroyed?"

"The Flaw took some, though the rest were consumed by the fires of war. The most saddening are the Knights of Blood. They are Renegades, they think they do the Emperor's bidding when they really do more ill than good." Seraphan said, sombre.

"What's the Flaw?" Vermiculo asked.

"The Flaw is the manifestation of our battle-lust. All present Blood Angels feel it, a cloying hunger for blood. Some times, the memories of Sanguinius steal upon us, and we feel that we are the Primarch on the eve of his death. Though for several hours, I have felt the curse slacken it's grip upon me." Seraphan told Vermiculo.

"I see..." Vermiculo mumbled. "What of the Galaxy at large? Where lie the greatest threats to the Imperium?" He said in a louder voice.

"Hmm. The Cadian gate holds back the remanants of the Traitor Legions, but more threats exist. To the east, the Tau Empire is trying to expand into the Eastern Rim, and the Tyranids have gotten as far as Macragge. The greatest threat in Segmentum Solar is the Ork empire of Octarius, Orks flock to fight there, and Tyranids are multiplying constantly, feeding. If either side wins, they may gain enough power to threaten Holy Terra itself, though no one seems to care." Seraphan answered. He then took several minutes to explain what the Tau and the Tyranids were.

A knock on the chamber door alerted those within to a summons from a Chapter serf.

"Commander Dante wishes for Vermiculo to attend the Council once more." The serf spoke before scurrying away.

"Let us go. The sooner this is over with, the better." Vermiculo spoke, saddened not only by his father's death, but by the Flaw that ravaged those left behind.

"Indeed." Seraphan agreed. "Brothers, I will need you to accompany me to Council.

After several minutes of travel, the group arrived at the Council chambers. They were admitted, with all present save Dante staring at him. Dante was reading a piece of parchment, likely that which contained the answers as to his heritage. Vermiculo knew he was sae already, so he didn't panic.

"Brothers. The results are of great moment! Vermiculo is indeed the lost scion of our Primarch! Glory to Sanguinius!" Dante bellowed in the chamber.

A chorus of similar chants met Dante's news.

"The other Chapters have been informed, already a Flesh Tearers Battlebarge is en route, the entirety of the Lamentors are making their way as well. The Chapter Masters of both are eager to see the truth." Mephiston spoke to the meet.

"Have the Inquisition been informed?" Asked Captain Phaeton, wanting things done properly.

"Not yet, I will have word sent immediately. By your leave, Commander Dante." Mephiston addressed the Council.

"Of course, but be careful, ask for several Inquisitors to be sure. Brother Seraphan, you are to have ten Sanguinary Gaurdians with Vermiculo at all times, if need be, any Battle-Brother is to give their life for his, is that clear?" Dante commanded.

"Yessir! I will defend him with all my might." Seraphan vowed.

"Excellent." Dante said to Seraphan, pleased. He turned to Vermiculo then. "M'lord, I shall explain to you all that has happened in the past ten thousand years. We will need you ready to face what will happen when the Inquisition acknowledge this." Dante explained.

"Lead the way, Commander Dante." Vermiculo said, speaking for the first time in the meeting.

**A/N: Well, here** **you go! A few explanations first; Vermiculo is only aware of Lorgar, Horus, Mortarion and Angron going traitor, so a few others'll shock him. He had those books because Sanguinius thought they might be useful. The scroll is an STC for the Baal Predator. He is going to do something very clever with it. He has those things for a reason, even though they seem a little pointless now.**

**Also, only Astorath started calling him 'm'lord' because he is one of the more faithful, he is after all, a chaplain first and foremost. The others aren't to sure yet as to whether he is really the Primarch's son. **

**As always, hope you enjoyed, and please review, it helps the chapters get better.**


	4. The Library

**A/N: I'm back! And I recieved three reviews, so here is the update...**

**Merik: I thank you for the review, and may I ask as to what these errors are? I'd like to improve on them if possible. If it is the capital letters thing, then I should explain that the issue is caused by my spellcheck insisting on it. If I don't put them in then I get little green lines which irritate me. Thanks again.**

**Shilonier: Thanks for the review. If you are the guest that wrote in the next review then thank you, if not, still thank you.**

**Guest: Thank you for the kind words. You make all this writing and Warhammer 40K-ing seem worthwhile. **

Dante led Vermiculo and his guard down towards the librarium. The librarium was the repository for all the knowledge the Blood Angels possessed, whehter it was battle reports, technical, or historical. Only two human repositories were known to be greater in scope than theirs, the Library of Hera on Maccragge, and the great librariums of Terra.

The group passed elaborate tapestries and beautiful sculptures of heroes of the Chapter, various paintings of battles and wars adorned the halls of the fortress monastary. The hall ended with a large, ornate wooden door, leading in to the librarium. Mephiston was waiting for them.

Vermiculo had met Mephiston several times, and from what he had heard, he was someone to be respected. He had cast the Black Rage from his mind, something only one other has come close to, and that was Lemartes.

"Greetings, my Lord." Mephiston bowed to the winged one. "Chapter Master Dante." He bowed to Dante before nodding to the Sanguinary Guard around them.

"Mephiston, I am glad you took the time to answer my request. Lord Vermiculo, I have asked that Chief Librarian Mephiston be the one who teaches you of what you shall need to know, if that is agreeable with you." Dante explained, his voice didn't show apology, this is what he thought best.

"No problem at all, Commander Dante." Vermiculo responded calmly.

"Very well, I must leave now, as I need to speak with an Inquisitor about recent events." Dante said before taking his leave.

"My Lord, if I am to teach you what you shall need to know, I will need to know when it was that you were interred into stasis." Mephiston spoke coolly, his voice didn't hold the deep-rooted mix of fear and admiration, but instead was laced with a strange respect, one that Vermiculo was finding hard to understand.

"I was hidden three standard weeks after the Isstavan III Massacre, Chief Librarian." Vermiculo answered, holding Mephiston's steely gaze.

"Hmm. I see... Follow me, my Lord." Mephiston spoke. It was an order, and if it would give him answers, then Vermiculo would follow it.

They passed under several arches, in passing, Vermiculo noticed several other Astartes pursuing various interests, some read, some composed music, some sculpted clay or carved stone into masterful images of his father or particular Astartes they knew of, while others painted on to canvas or even on to metal, creating likenesses of the wondrous sights within the galaxy.

Vermiculo himself painted, his mother had taught him first, but then uncle Fulgrim helped him learn as well when he had showed some talent.

"Well, as you know, Horus instigated the war, and was followed by other Primarchs. How many are you aware of that went traitor?" Mephiston asked.

"Only Horus, Lorgar, Angron and Mortarion, Chief Librarian." Vermiculo answered, slightly worried about who went traitor. Surely uncle Dorn wouldn't, would he?

"Well, I fear others soon followed, they were Magnus, Fulgrim, Perturabo, Alpharius and Konrad Kurze. The last two are supposedly dead whilst the others, excluding Horus, are daemonic now." Mephiston informed the angel.

"Wh-what? My uncles would do that?" Vermiculo asked himself, thinking back of all the times he had shared with them, of the painting lessons from uncle Fulgrim and the long, enjoyable debates with uncle Magnus, even his swordsmanship lessons from uncle Horus.

All of it undone.

"What do you mean, daemonic?" Vermiculo asked the psyker.

"Daemons are the inhabitants of the Warp. They prey upon those who use it, and there are countless trillions of them. They are the reason the Horus Heresy began, they tricked half of humanity into betraying the Emperor. They corrupted the Primarch's once noble spirits." Mephiston told him with restrained anger.

"The battle for Terra, what happened there?" Vermiculo asked.

And so the discussion went on, with Mephiston describing the death of the father of the legion. how he fought despite knowing defeat, and managing to weaken Horus' armour enough for the Emperor to kill the Arch-traitor. The psyker told the angel about the life-sustaining Golden Throne on Terra, and of the Despoiler, the new leader of the Chaos armies.

When Mephiston finished, a Chapter serf bore tea into the room, and offered both a cup. When both agreed, the serf did his duty and left. The pair sat in a thoughtful silence until Mephiston spoke.

"What shall you do now, M'Lord?"

"I don't know," Vermiculo began. "I cannot say for sure that I know the correct path."

"Perhaps you should join us, I've been told that you fought with your father." Mephiston suggested.

"Perhaps, but what would I do? Slow the decay of what my father helped create? I've heard that the Imperium is beset from within and without, my being here would not help the Imperium at large." Vermiculo countered.

"True, so what will you do? If you seek to aid the Imperium then you will need the help of the Imperium. How will you do that?" Mephiston pushed, smiling at the previous answer.

"I need to think." Vermiculo stated before sipping his tea.

Minutes ticked by, with each second silent save for the sound of the rustling parchments of ancient tomes.

Vermiculo took another sip of the tea.

"If you were to stay, you would have an entire Chapter of Space Marines at your side when you make your move, M'Lord, and with such a force, who would stand before the Imperium?" Mephiston pressed.

"That would be unfair, Dante has earned his place as the Chapter Master, I shall not do that." Vermiculo protested.

"You needn't usurp Commander Dante, merely request his aid when and if you need it. If he agrees, then the Blood Angels shall once more go on the defensive, if not then you shall need to think of another way to serve the Imperium." Mephiston countered, he paused to drink the last of his tea from the terracotta cup.

"Perhaps you are right, but even then, a single Chapter may not be enough." Vermiculo pointed out.

"What would be to much for an entire Chapter to do?" Mephiston asked, genuinely curious.

"An Ork Waagh! of large enough size, a 'Black Crusade' from the Eye of Terror, or even a strong defensive locale such as the Octarius empire. All of those would be far to much for a single, unsupported Chapter to defeat." Vermiculo answered.

"Yes, any of those would be nigh-on impossible to best at the easiest of times. However, if you were to enact the same upon the successor Chapters, then you may be able to muster enough force to turn aside any attacks." Mephiston rebuked.

Vermiculo took several seconds to think before answering.

"You are right, but even then, were we to encounter a strong enough opponent, a Titan Legio perhaps, we would risk the very end of my father's bloodline, that is not something I can allow." The angel stated.

"Indeed, but if you could obtain support, from the Adeptus Mechanicus or Imperial Guard, then such a thing would be averted." The Chief Librarian responded.

"I might be able to gather such allies, though the Adeptus Mechanicus may not spare such powerful machines even if we were closer allies already." Vermiculo answered, he had already come to the point of deciding on what to do when he could gather enough support.

"If you cannot earn their aid, then you will need to try again and again until you. Put them in your debt or place yourself in theirs, either way, you need to think on what you shall do first." Mephiston informed the angel.

"I see. I think I would need to speak with Commander Dante and Brother Incarael first. At least concerning the way of gainig Mechanicus' favour." Vermiculo said, affirming his decision.

"Excellent news. May I ask what you intend to do, M'Lord?" Mephiston asked.

"About the Mechanicus? Well, if the situation concerning the Baal Predator hasn't changed, then I was considering using that as leverage, however, that is dependent on what Commander Dante and Brother Incarael recommend." Answered Vermiculo.

"The Mechanicus still pine over the STC, however, the entirity of the Chapter is opposed to the idea of relinquishing such a treasure." Mephiston explained.

"I remember, however, my father had another made, to prevent to great of a loss, he entombed it with me in the cave, along with my wargear and the various books he thought could aid me in the worst case scenario." Vermiculo stated.

"That may work, M'Lord, however, it wouldn't be enough to sway the Mechanicus completely." Mephiston told him.

"Well, is it possible to further the relationships between the Blood Angels and Mars? Perhaps render them aid?" Vermiculo asked the psyker.

"None that I can think of immediately, but given time it is possible that the Chapter can earn the Adeptus Mechanicus' favour given time, M'Lord." Mephiston said thoughtfully.

The unlikely pair sat in silence for several minutes, the Sanguinary Guard had gone in to various areas, still in sight, still armed, but not intrusive.

"If you would gather your guard, M'Lord, I shall accompany you to the forges, you mentioned you needed to speak with Brother Incarael, correct?" Mephiston broke the silence.

"Indeed, I shall ask of him my questions and see to my wargear, thank you for the lesson, Chief Librarian Mephiston." Vermiculo responded politely.

Mephiston nodded and stood as the Sanguinary Guard formed around him without a word. After informing them of his plans, Vermiculo followed Mephiston to the forges.

**A/N: Next chapter, Vermiculo speaks to the Chapter Masters of the descendant Chapters as well as some Inquisitors. We may also see a little bit of Vermiculo's plans. I'll give you a hint, it involves the Orks and Tyranids, but not Chaos. Also, Brother Incarael will be making something for the Armoury and something else for Vermiculo. Both involve plasma weaponry, and both can be bought from Forgeworld. If anyone can guess what any of them are, I will send them a sneak-peak of the next battle to them. Mainly the mission parameters, but also the army lists involved. You will be shocked!**

**Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed, as it makes my job much easier.**


	5. Chapters

**A/N: Right, I got three reviews, so this chapter is dedicated to them. This contains some spoilers for the Blood Angels series, I'll note when they happen. Also, if you guests could ude different names, just so I can answer you individually. Not even your real ones, maybe your favourite colour or animal. Thank you.**

**Guest: Not to worry, I just want to know whether people like this, and reviews help. Tbanks for the review**

**Shilonier: No more tears from you! I won't have such a supportive reader cry, not now! Anywizzle thanks for the review. This chapter (not marines) is for you. **

**guest: I will only update after the previous chapter has recieved three reviews, that way I know what people think of this so far, if you want more updates, then I'll do my best as long as I get those reviews. I need to get my highs somehow, and they work. **

**Anyway, I don't own Warhammer 40K**

A week had passed since Vermiculo awoke. In that time he had met every Blood Angel on Baal. Every living Astartes on the planet had met him, and each had knelt before him. Even those entombed within Dreadnoughts had greeted him with nothing but respect that bordered on the ridiculous. Today though, he had heard that several Chapter Masters were arriving to meet with him, along with five Inquisitors from the Ordo Hereticus. Each Inquisitor was supposedly able to destroy Baal with orders for Exterminatus. Something Sanguinary High Priest Corbulo was worried by.

The Inquisitors would be taking him to Terra, where his claim as the son of the Primarch would be tested. After that, who knew?

Time ticked on, an hour passed and in that time a Battlebarge of the Flesh Tearers and the fleet of the Lamenters arrived. The Lamenters were a fleet based chapter, and were much reduced in strength to around five-hundred Astartes and a dozen suits of tactical dreadnought armour. This left them sorely undermanned.

The Chapter Masters and their guard were taken to wait in the Council chambers, where the meeting would take place, there they were shown the proof of Vermiculo's heritage, the scans and tests of the Gene-seed that occured naturally in his blood.

It was conclusive. Vermiculo really was the son of Sanguinius.

After several more hours, the Angels Encarmine arrived in force. They were lower on numbers than most due to the frequent campaigns they spearheaded, but their record was exemplary. The final Chapter to arrive, of those expected at least, was the Blood Legion, yet another fleet based Chapter. This left the Baal System holding around four thousand Astartes. The Ordo Hereticus personnel were to arrive within the next few hours. In the mean time, Vermiculo was to meet the descendants of his father's legion. He was escorted to the Council chamber by Brother Seraphan, who bore his double-handed spear. The rest of his guard were flanking him, two in front, two behind and Seraphan at the head. Even in the Blood Angel's own monastary were they vigilant.

The Primarch's son entered the Great Hall, this room was big enough for the entire Chapter, as was needed in perilous times. Today, the Hall held esteemed guests, the Chapter Masters of four different Chapters, along with Vermiculo himself.

Vermiculo studied the Astartes assembled before him. Dante was introducing him to the various Chapter Masters who had turned out to see him. The first one wore dark red and black. He wore power armour and carried a double handed chainsword, about the same length as his wing.

"Chapter Master Gabriel Seth, of the Flesh Tearers, M'lord." Dante told him.

"It is an honour to meet you Master Seth." Vermiculo offered with an extended hand.

"The honour is mine, Lord Blood." Seth answered, refusing the hand and kneeling instead. Vermiculo was as unsettled by this as he was by this 'Imperial Cult' which had sprung up in the time since the Great Crusade.

The second of the four Chapter Masters in the procession wore yellow and had a bleeding heart as the Chapter symbol.

"Chapter Master Malakim Phoros of the Lamenters." Dante introduced.

"Greetings, Master Phoros. An honour to meet you." Vermiculo offered, once more with an extended hand in greeting.

This time the Chapter Master bowed instead of kneeling.

"An honour indeed, Lord Blood." Phoros spoke with out hesitation. The other Chapter Masters glared at him. Vermiculo could tell this Astartes was one of the more pragmatic leaders present.

Moving to the next Chapter Master, this one garbed in red with a black trim.

"I am Castellan Zargo, of the Angels Encarmine, Lord Blood." Zargo said quickly, kneeling before Vermiculo. The Astartes seemed a little jumpy, a little to eager to jump the gun.

"Well met, Castellan Zargo." Vermiculo answered somewhat calmer than the kneeling leader.

The last Space Marine was armoured in artificer armour with diagonal red-and-blue ragged stripes.

"First Ixird Armis of the Blood Legion." Dante offered.

"An honour, Lord Armis." Vermiculo said from wrote, hand once more extended but expecting it to mean little.

"The honour is mine, Lord Blood." Armis responded, grasping the hand and giving it a firm shake.

If Phoros' reaction had been ill-recieved, then Armis nearly earnt him a power sword to the skull.

There was a lull, a time where Vermiculo discussed what he had learned, and what he wished to do now to aid the Imperium. All of the details of his meticulous plan, each one was to be laid bare for the entire conclave to pour over.

Vermiculo recognized that warfare would have changed in ten thousand years, so he would take any advice offered.

"Brothers, call for your closest advisors, we need to talk about the future, not just for us, but the Imperium at large. Times are changing, the scions of Sanguinius are at the forefront of this change. We shall meet the challenges set before us as we always do, as we always shall." Dante spoke to the assembled Chapter Masters, his words echoed in the large, as yet empty hall.

So the Chapter Masters called for their Captains, Reclusiarchs and Librarians who were present on Baal. Not for introductions, but for planning.

The assorted leaders, heroes and warriors that guided the Chapters present entered the Hall at the behest of their own leaders. Several shades of red, gold and silver arrayed themselves in the Hall, most knelt or bowed, those few that couldn't, due to disability perhaps, saluted or shone the sign of the aquilla toward the angellic likeness of the Primarch.

"Welcome, Brothers. It has been many years since so many noble Astartes such as ourselves have gathered together in one place, and the reasons have always been less joyous than this. Our Primarch, the sainted Sanguinius, left us many gifts. His most recent, and most treasured, stands with us today. The Primarch's Son, Vermiculo, is with us." Dante spoke once more, powerful words meeting new ears.

Dante joined the Chapter Council, Astorath at the group's head with Mephiston by his side.

All eyes looked at him. Each gaze was hardened by hundreds of years of war and carnage. Vermiculo cleared his throat gently, before he pressed a small button on a small holo-globe, it showed the Aurus subsector. The blue light showed numerous dotted and solid lines, the solid ones had various symbols on them, one even bore the White Scars Chapter symbol upon it.

"This, as many of you know, is the Aurus subsector. It is a warzone of note because of the Forge World of Ryza. The world is on the very edge of defeat, and losing the planet will mean the loss of much knowledge and a key support route. If we allow the planet to fall then the Orks of Waagh! Grax will have a path leading right to Segmentum Solar, we must stop them as soon as possible or we risk losing much. My plan is to have the bulk of my Father's descendants with me in this warzone. If those present have any issues with this or points to make, please raise your hand now." Vermiculo put forward to the leaders of the Chapters, two hands rose, one from a Lamenters Librarian and one from Armis of the Blood Legion.

"Chapter Master Armis, your point?" Vermiculo asked.

"If we were to join you, what would the roles of the Chapters assembled be?" The Chapter Master asked.

"My plan involved deploying the Flesh Tearers in space to perform boarding actions against enemy ships and space-hulks while the Blood Angels would perform a Drop pod assault upon the main forges that are held by the Orks, those furthest from the main horde first. The Lamenters would initiate a hit-and-run campaign against the horde, prying them apart while the Blood Legion and the Angels Vermillion struck at the Orks in the midst of the confusion. This, of course, is under the proviso that the Chapters agree." Vermiculo spoke calmly, having expected the question.

Armis nodded while Vermiculo turned to the Librarian.

"Librarian, you have words?" Vermiculo asked cordially.

"Yes, Lord Blood. I ask you, why do you seek to save Ryza?" The Librarian asked.

"Ryza is ruled by the Adeptus Mechanicus, and they are not our closest allies. If we were to gain their favour, we would be in a much better position to aid the Imperium at large and better equip ourselves to best the enemies of Humanity. I also intend to present the Mechanicus with a copy of the Baal Predator template, this may smooth over any quarrels Mars has with the Blood Angels and their descendants." Vermiculo said to the Astartes before him.

The audience before him stood, thoughtful, insightful.

Gabriel Seth asked: "Have the Blood Angels agreed to this, M'Lord?"

"Indeed we have, Master Seth. I think this plan worthy of our efforts." Dante answered instead of Vermiculo.

Seth nodded in response.

"Very well, I pledge my support to this plan. You shall have the Flesh Tearer's aid, Lord Blood." Gabriel said solemnly, right arm across his sternum.

"Indeed, the Blood Legion shall also join this cause." Armis offered.

"The Lamenters shall fight with you, M'Lord." Phoros stepped forward, hand on his Glaive.

"The Angels Vermillion will join you, Lord Blood." Zargo said with a bow.

"Thank you. I am glad to know that my Father's lineage is in such capable and worthy hands." Vermiculo said with sad smile.

The assembled Astartes began to go over the plan in earnest, assigning strike forces to certain tasks, and attempting to secure the highest probability of success in the coming campaign. Requests were sent to different armouriums and numbers were crunched on a ridiculous scale as powepack needs were noted and bolter rounds were tallied. Inventories were scoured for the needed number of armoured vehicles and ancient pieces from the different Chapter's deepest vaults were going to be used after centuries of slumber.

But all that would have to wait, as a mighty knock upon the chamber doors echoed through the room.

A serf who stood by the door opened it. On the otherside was a man. He wore silver power armour daubed with ancient sigils, he carried a seemingly normal power sword and had a bolt pistol in his holster. He wore a medallion which was shaped like an ][ and had a stern countenance upon his ebon-skinned face. He had a mechanical eye that glowed red and a shaven head with a square-cut goatee.

In the time it took to notice thos facts the Sanguinary Guard and several others in the room had stepped between Vermiculo and the stranger.

"Identify yourself." Seraphan ordered, noting the Inquisitorial pendant about the man's neck.

"I am Lord Inquisitor Jaque Fury, Ordo Malleus. I am here to bring the one who calls himself 'Vermiculo' to Holy Terra to test the veracity of his claims." The Inquisitor announced, hand resting on his bolt pistol.

*****Spoilers*****

The Astartes all remained ready for deceit, all remembering Ramius Steele's lies that instigated the Arkio Heresy.

*****Spoilers over*****

"I shall come with you, let me get my things." Vermiculo answered.

"Very well, lead the way." Inquisitor Fury said to the angellic being before him, not even batting an eyelid at the sight.

Vermiculo began to leave the room, only for Seraphan to speak up.

"The Sanguinary Guard shall accompany you, we shall not fail our duty.

Inquisitor Fury scrutinized the golden warrior for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, but one slip up and I'll make sure to separate you. That clear?" The Inquisitor warned.

"Indeed, Lord Inquisitor." Seraphan answered.

"Good. Mister Vermiculo, please lead the way to where you've been staying." Fury ordered.

Vermiculo simply nodded before walking to his chambers. Fury followed with no less than twenty Sanguinary Guard in tow, all watching him carefully. Even Fury felt nervous, these were the finest warriors he had worked with outside the Grey Knights, and he knew that if he acted hastily, a Glaive Encarmine would be lodged in him somewhere.

The group reached the chamber which Vermiculo had slept in, he opened the door. Inside was a desk, an easel, a bed and a chest. Vermiculo retrieved his amulet and hand flamer from the chest, he was already wearing his blood red armour and had his sword on his hip. He donned his Amulet and activated the energy surce within. In a moment, a golden light shimmered around him, then it was gone.

The Amulet of the Pure Blood was given to his Father when he saved the tribe from feral mutants, his Father then gave it to him. The Amulet was actually a very rare device, a tiny void shield generator, like the ones on Titans, and was incredibly difficult to get past. The area the shield covered was several feet, anything inside that had to get by his Iron Halo, but wasn't stopped by the Amulet.

"What was that!?" Fury exclaimed. Even Seraphan looked a bit bewildered.

"The Amulet, it generates an energy shield around me. I'm only testing it, don't be alarmed." Vermiculo said gently.

Fury eyed him suspiciously, while Seraphan simply accepted it.

Vermiculo retrieved the scroll that was the copy of the Baal Predator design. He also gathered some battle reports from the past ten thousand years along with the some sheafs of paper, an ink pot and a quill.

"I have the items I will need, we may depart whenever you wish." Vermiculo told the Inquisitor, as he placed his papers and writing tools into a small satchel, normally used for grenades.

"Very well, we should go immediately, I don't want to loiter." Inquisitor Fury said, turning on his heel and walking towards the Fortess-Monastary's space-port.

The Inquisitor took the lead, remembering the twists and turns in the long, square-cut halls and passages. The red hued walls were hung with the intricate tapestries. Vermiculo manged to see the Chapter Banner, a relic he had fought under on several occasions ten thousand years ago.

_I feel older just thinking that. _He thoght to himself ruefully. His mind flashed to his Father, a pang of sadness hit him, as he remembered the sight of his Mother, a petite woman with long, brown hair and an immovable smile, sat next to his Father, also smiling kindly. It was his third birthday, like his Father he grew quickly, so by then he had walked and talked like a fully grown man. His Grandfather had attended briefly, but then came the news of the latest snag in the Great Crusade. His Father had allowed him to follow him to the warzone.

Vermiculo blinked the memory away, refusing to sink deep in to depression. Sadness would leave him open to manipulation, not something he desired.

The group reached the space-port in short order. A Thunder Hawk of a Chapter Vermiculo didn't know of was waiting. It was gleaming silver. Several Astartes in the same colour were present, each one equipped with a power-weapon of some kind. Wrist-mounted storm bolters and an aura only found near psykers on each. There were ten in all, each in power armour. Twenty smaller women, also in power armour were there as well. Theirs' was in silver as well, they carried red bolters and wore pure white cloaks.

Several of the women glared, while one actually spat in his direction.

"Mutant!" She hissed.

"Sister Serina, silence yourself!" An elder woman barked.

"But-" The one called Serina started.

"But nothing! This 'mutant' could well bear the God-Emperor's blood! If nothing else he is related to Sanguinius, show him respect with your words." The woman said sharply to the instigator.

The insulting woman bit back any further words, looking ahead stonily.

"I apologize for Sister Serina's anger, M'Lord." The matriarch began. "I am Cannoness Aphrodia, of the Order of the Ardent Shroud."

"It is of no import. It is your organization that interests me, I've never heard of your order, Cannoness. Would you explain it to me?" Vermiculo asked, genuinely curious.

"You wouldn't have. We were formed in M36, so that will explain why you aren't aware of us. A-" Cannones Aphrodia was cut off by Inquisitor Fury.

"Enough, Cannoness, we aren't sure he is telling the truth. Even if he is, we need to decide what to do with him." Inquisitor Fury told the woman sternly.

"As you wish, Lord Inquisitor." The Cannoness sniffed, looking away.

The Inquisitor led the group onto the Thunder Hawk, they were tightly pressed, considering the usual number aboard the craft was thirty, but the craft had been modified to admit more on board.

In transit, Vermiculo tried to talk to the mystery Astartes, each one was silent and aloof, even by the standards he had seen. Vermiculo himself recognized the needs for heroes, those who would stand against the dark even at their own peril. His Father, Grandfather and Uncles were such men. At least before the Heresy...

He decided to talk with Inquisitor Fury, who seemed serious about his work, but was at least sociable.

"Inquisitor Fury, if I may ask, what did you mean by deciding what you would do with me?" The angel inquired of Fury.

"After the High Lords of Terra have verified that you are who you claim to be there will be a meet. In this meet, they decide whether you get to return to Baal or not. if you do, they might send some additional forces to guard you, or at least give you some specialized support. If they don't want you to then who knows? You might just be a figure head, you might be dispatched as a leader to warzone's. In either case, expect it to take some time to reach a conclusion." Fury answered calmly, his deep voice dominating the drone of the massive engines.

Vermiculo nodded in understanding.

**A/N: Ow my fingers! Oh I typed this in two hours and on a coffee high. Sorry about the lack of action, but after the next chapter we'll see some combat. On Ryza! Haha! What do you think of Vermiculo's plan? Sounds pretty cool, no?**

**I want three reviews before I update. It isn't much to ask, is it?**

**Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Forever. By the Emperor, I'm tired!**


	6. En route

**A/N: Well, I already got three reviews, so here's the next chapter. First things first though...**

**I am now a daddy, as such you may expect a lot fewer updates, I am sorry, but I have to prioritise, be mature and sophisticated and, I have a plate full of Oreos... Gasp! Oreos! OMNOMNOMNOM!**

**Sorry, but I likes me dem Oreos. :)**

**REVIEWS! :D**

**Shiloneir: Your names tricky... Anyway, do not fear the spoiler, only the Alien, the Mutant and the Heretic. Also, this chapter was dedicated to you because you have reviewed every chapter, so you earned it. :) Thank you for the kind words. I haven't read any of the novels past 'Deus Sanguinius' (I think) so I haven't got much to go on regarding the characters of the Chapter. Thanks for the review, and sorry, but this chapter doesn't have much action. Enjoy!**

**mr I hate znt nobles kill em: ****Yes, but they would also try to use him to their own ends, almost like a figure head. With him endorsing them, they would have even greater power over the people of the Imperium. Also, the High Lords worship the Emperor for the most part, so if they found out he was the Big E's Grandson, they would be too afraid of divine retribution to attempt anything. Even those that don't worship the Emperor would struggle to find a way to hurt him thanks to the Sanguinary Guard, several Space Marine Chapters, loyalist members of the Inquisition and whatever else I give him watching over him.**

It was a very good point you raised, so thank you for making it, and thank you very much for the review.

**Guest: I'm glad you're interested, thanks for the review, they make me work faster! ;)**

**I do not own WH40K!**

The Thunder Hawk landed in the fighter bay of the Strike Cruiser. It wasn't a Blood Angel's vehicle, but an Inquisitor's. It gleamed the same pure-silver as the Astarte's power-armour and was daubed in heiroglyphs of ancient origin.

The ship was flanked by a much larger Battleship, an Oberon-class, called _The Shield._ It was a leviathan vehicle, easily several billion tonnes unladen. It was a massive ship, heavily armed. The contingent of Sanguinary Guards, with Sanguinary Priest Rygost in attendance, Adepta Sororitas along with Vermiculo and Inquisitor Fury only exited the Thunder Hawk to embark upon a wing of Aquilla craft were swift in passage to _The Shield_, upon disembarking, Inquisitor Fury spoke.

"I'll show you to your quarters, they're big enough for you and your bodyguards." Fury said, leaving no room for argument.

"Very well." Vermiculo replied, his voice sounded distracted.

Investigating, Fury saw that Vermiculo was looking ahead with a thousand-yard stare. Eyes looking at nothing.

Fury was about to speak, but Vermiculo blinked and the look had passed. It lasted two seconds at most. Fury noted this, but said nothing. Instead, he led the supposed 'angel' to the sleeping chamber set aside for him and, recently, the Sanguinary Guard.

They reached the door, that was far from the command deck, and Inquisitor Fury opened the door.

"Inside is everything you'll need for the next month, I'll be posting a guard outside your door. In the day-cycle, you're free to leave, under watch of course, in the night-cycle you stay in the room. Is that clear? Good." Inquisitor Fury ordered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to retire." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

Vermiculo decided rest sounded good as well, so he removed his armour, bade the Sanguinary Guardians good night and slept.

**Time skip: 4 hours later...**

Vermiculo woke quickly, his mind quickly sorting through the information he had on the current situation.

He looked for Seraphan, and spied him on his knees before an Aquilla.

Vermiculo decided to wait for Seraphan to finish his prayer. He entered the washroom, cleaned himself, and dressed himself quickly. He exited the room and immediately noticed Seraphan had finished his prayer.

"Seraphan, I wish to speak with you please." Vermiculo said to the Sanguinary Herald.

"Of course, Lord Blood. What do you need?" Seraphan answered quickly.

"Earlier today, I had a vision." The angel answered.

"Of what, My Lord?" Seraphan asked.

"I saw a strange form of Xeno I haven't seen before, battling Guardsmen and Astartes." Vermiculo answered. "We were there, the planet was filled with forests and grasslands and had a bright blue sun."

"I am not aware of any planet like that, My Lord. What did the Xenos look like?" The gold-clad Astartes asked.

"There were many kinds. They were all insect-like, they all had six limbs. Some were tiny and stood on two legs, the largest was as big as a Warhound and seemed to have six legs." Vermiculo responded.

"Hmm, I believe you are describing the Tyranids, My Lord." Seraphan deduced, he hadn't described the Tyranids physically, so it would be plausible that Vermiculo did not know what they looked like.

"I see. Well, during the battle, an enormous metal object fell from the sky. I remember feeling relieved at the sight of it. It was red and gold and bigger than the Halls of Blood. It had several large weapon emplacements and many times more smaller weapons, it was emblazoned with the heraldry of the Blood Angels. Do you know what that might be?" Vermicuo carried on.

"No, M'Lord. I have never heard of such a thing." Seraphan answered. "I shall ask the other Sanguinary Guard at earliest oppurtunity."

"There was more. I saw a huge array of red tendrils, they were slowly covering a map of the galaxy. I saw that they spread from the east of the galaxy. I saw worlds crumble, scoured of all life by the tendrils, but I saw two futures. In one, Terra lay devoured, void of all life. Humanity was washed away by _something_. It was so alien, leading it's kind against Humanity. It fed upon our bodies, waging war for no reason than to sate a monstrous hunger.

"In the other, I saw the creature send it's ravenous multitudes in force. A tide of alien bodies, thrown without heed. Slowly, the tide receded, abating. The Imperium staggered to life, and a new age of glory began. We succeeded in driving them off." Vermiculo continued. "But I am unsure of how to achieve the desired outcome."

Seraphan, the Herald of Sanguinius, was at a loss of what to say, until he thought of the the previous vision.

"I believe that also may be the Tyranids, their goal seems to be feeding from the planets they capture. There is an area called the Octarius Sector where a Hive Fleet and an Ork Waaagh! do battle. It lies quite near Holy Terra. I believe the battle-reports Commander Dante gave to you may contain the knowledge you seek, M'Lord." Seraphan's curt response seemed to intrigue Vermiculo.

"Thank you, Brother Seraphan." Vermiculo nodded before walking to his satchel. He removed a small square made of rosewood. From the back it appeared quite mundane, on the front was a picture.

It featured two winged males, both towering over the female in the arms of the tallest man. The woman had straight black hair, bright, almond shaped green eyes and slightly tan skin along with slight lines in her skin from age. The woman looked to be in her late thirties.

The taller man was holding her close, loving affection evident in his posture. His shoulder length golden-blonde hair touched the power-pack on the golden armour he wore. An odd mix of deadly warrior and attentive husband.

Vermiculo himself was stood next to them, also in his armour. He was simply looking at the place the image was captured from. He had his Father's eyes, hair and build, but his Mother's temperment, ears, eye shape and nose. He also got her smile.

He used that smile now, remembering the time he spent with his family which, though rare, was deeply cherished.

**A/N: Well, that's all I wrote, at least for now. So please, can I have some help devising a stat line and some special rules/wargear for Vermiculo. I'm really struggling with getting a fair, but powerful, set up for him.**

**Please review, and be nice.**


End file.
